Talk:Hawkeyed Dnatbat
Testimonials (Davoi) *Soloable by a Lv33 Dancer, taking 244 damage from Eagle Eye Shot. *35 DNC/SAM, very easy solo. Eagle Eye Shot used at 60% took me into the red, but I Waltzed it back with no problem. *39 bst/whm for very easy kill using lizard familiar as pet. Testimonials (La Vaule) *Soloable by a Lv75 Beastmaster *Trioable by a Lv75 Paladin, Monk, and White Mage Spawn Information (Davoi) There are 4 Orcs in this highlighted area that we're focusing on but only two can be up at a time; Three Orcish Cursemakers and Hawkeyed Dnatbat. Important Orcs are bolded. The Orcish Cursemakers respawn after 10 minutes. Orcish Cursemakers 028 and 02B alternate between each other. Orcish Cursemaker 026 always spawns. Example: Round 1: 028 & 026 Round 2: 028 & 026 Round 3: 02B & 026 Round 4: 02B & 026 Round 5: 028 & 026 Round 6: 02B & 026 Round 7: 02B & 026 Round 8: 02B & 026 Round 9: 02F & 026 As shown above 028 and 02B alternated between each other and was random. Hawkeyeed Dnatbat 02F spawned 10 minutes after killing the Orcish Cursemaker 02B down by the Wailing Pond. As you can see the Orcish Cursemaker 026 never shared a spot with any other orc and always spawned after 10 minutes of being killed. This gives reason to believe that it is not in fact a placeholder for NM Hawkeyed Knatbat. It should be mentioned that in the example above Hawkeyed Knatbat did not spawn by the Wailing Pond, but in fact took the same spawn habits of Orcish Cursemaker 028 by replacing it and following its path. This does not mean it can not replace the spawn habits of 02B and stay only at the pond, but from my experience is always spawned out in the open. More information is needed on this. Complications are minor; determining if its 028 or 026. Since these Orc's are extremely easy it really doesn't matter as it takes seconds to kill them. Observation of 026 was just to have more research on the spawn habits of this NM. After killing the Hawkeyed Knatbat a minimum cool down of 1 hour is needed before the NM has a chance of spawning again. Kalila 15:30, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Spawn Location Had Davoi version of NM pop at (K-9). I'm not sure if it's a fluke or if the spawn area has expanded. --Rickshaw 01:38, 23 July 2008 (UTC) A much harder version of this guy spawns in the past, in the same spot --Rander 18:50, 11 March 2008 (UTC) Rander :I successfully got him to spawn from the single Orcish Bowshooter in (L-9) today, but haven't yet done any Wide Scan research yet. There may be more than one placeholder (more Bowshooters in L-8), just like there is more than one in the present. 16:43, 3 December 2008 (UTC) :Spawn Davoi location was (I-8) for me. seems that the spawn area has expanded. Past Version The past version of this NM seems to have an very short delay between ranged attacks. Fast enough that a ninja tank would probably have an extremely hard time keeping shadows up, between his ranged and melee attack, it might not even be possible to tank as ninja. Tirell 17:31, 15 March 2008 (UTC) Tried to solo this guy as NIN80/DNC40 327 eva skill + 84 evasion, blind slow para att/down all stuck, he couldnt hit me with melee hits but his ranged spamming took shadows off way to fast even with me using blade:kamu and was only able to get him to 50% . --Sonicuk 13:47, July 10, 2010 (UTC) Just camped the past version, and killed him with PLD75/WAR37, MNK75/WAR37, WHM75/BLM37. Eagle Eye Shot wasn't too bad; it only did 312 damage to the PLD. He does attack very fast, though, and he ended up killing the MNK after EES when he took hate and used Counterstance (which caused his ranged attacks to hit him for 700-800). I was able to sleep him twice in a row without any sort of resists (and for full duration) with Repose, though I did have capped divine skill and Apollo's Staff. He didn't drop anything (><), and gave 168 exp (the PLD and I had Sigil on, but the MNK did not, and he got 168 exp as well). I can't seem to figure out where that puts his level, so if someone better at that stuff can, feel free to update the article with that info. --Kyrie 01:26, 16 March 2008 (UTC) Soloed this guy as a BST/WHM, probably would have been much easier if I was BST/NIN. Fight took less than 20 mins from pull to kill. Pulled it to begining of the area and kept throwing Mariehene and War Lizard at it with a Wolf Bat mixed in when night fell. If not careful, it can easily go though a pet really fast, with barely enough time to cast either Blink or Stoneskin between pet swaps. It is very important to keep one of the two up during a swap cause I usually got hit with atleast one ranged attack before the pet gets in a hit. Take care during the day time hours because the Mariehene aggro to sight. All in all it was a relatively easy fight. Most damage I took was due to a misscharm and another time when I got aggroed from a Mariehene when I wasn't paying enough attention to it. DRKGannon 03:36, 31 August 2008 (UTC) :Also soloed this as BST/WHM, but pulled to the river instead, using a pugil. Being an Orc, the NM will not be able to track you in the water and lose interest quickly (in addition to shaking the Orc train from you, should your pulling pet get killed too soon). This can make you avoid quite a few hits, just make sure you stick Dia on him and have a new pet close by so you can re-engage before he starts regenerating HP. His ranged attacks are strong and will hit the pugils for 270-300 damage; you will rarely be able to use Sic due to this. Still, your pugils will have decent accuracy and attack for 80-100 per hit, so the fight shouldn't last more than 15 minutes. 11:55, 2 December 2008 (UTC)